


The Sex Arcade

by RPGamerWriter



Series: Crossover Storylines [6]
Category: Disney Princesses, Final Fight (Video Game), Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Game), Street Fighter, Streets of Rage (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Crossover, Disney, F/M, Gags, Gangbang, Multi, Rape Fantasy, Restraints, Sabudenego, Sex Arcade, Videogames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGamerWriter/pseuds/RPGamerWriter
Summary: My take on the Sex Arcade. A crossover story based on artwork drawn by talented hentai artist Sabudenego. It will include characters he drew (At least the ones I'm familiar with) and even characters that didn't appear in his gallery yet.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

A long time ago, the forces led by the Alphustian warlord Zanark colonized the lost world of Tyrian in the null zone, a star system between dimensions far and wide. The last survivors of a now destroyed dimension, Zanark realized the unique position his followers occupied. Unlike most warlords of Alphustia, Alarak favored subterfuge and competence over the less subtle methods commonly employed by his rivals. For eons his followers worked as assassins, adjusting history to their liking or for whatever valuable attracted his eye. Still, the warlord and his followers began to grow bored and over time the culture and services of his followers changed into what it is today. Although Zanark no longer runs the organization day to day, he is always able to respond when he feels the need.

However...

It was not until modern times that Zanark would return to form a new brand of organization. And the ideas prior to it stemmed from his ability to hop between various dimensions (which certain Alphustians have the ability to do), and having a watchful eye of women - be it weak, middle ground, or powerful in terms of strength who in our reality are merely fictional. Once it clicked with him, the name he came for this new organization would forever be known as the Sex Arcade. 

"The Sex Arcade is devoted to catering to the needs and desires of our esteemed customers. We have an impeccable reputation for satisfying every single aspect of a client's request with a no-risk guarantee. If for some reason you are unsatisfied with our services in acquiring a subject for you, then we will not only refund our fee and guarantee you a lifetime membership, we will also refund any costs incurred during your visit. We are determined to maintain this sterling reputation by every available means. No customer leaves our facility unsatisfied."

-Zanark 

Afterward, Zanark and his followers worked two full weeks developing the technologies required to develop a Warp Gate needed for his guardsmen to use; notably, those who lacked his dimension-hopping ability. 

The newly formed Sex Arcade L.D.E (Locate/Disable/Extract) team follows a strict process when carrying out an acquisition. 

During phase one the Assessment agent monitors the subject for the duration of a standard month or two and creates an assessment of the costs involved in the acquisition.

During phase two the L.D.E. team lure out the acquisition, primarily using ruses to make them drop their guard or run unprepared into a trap. 

Phase three is the actual acquisition, where the L.D.E. team acquires and incapacitates the acquisition. 

Phase four is the extraction phase, where L.D.E. teams leave the planet and even dimension where the target was acquired. The acquisition disappears without a trace, not a single hope of ever being recovered. 

Phase five is the integration phase. Modifications are made to the subject, such as the removal of cybernetic enhancements, the implantation of control chips and a myriad of other procedures to ensure they are to standard and the customer's specifications. 

"The Sex Arcade is an exclusive club. We do not do common advertising, we do not cater to the common rabble. Our clients, even bronze level ones, are among the elite of the universe. We operate strictly on word of mouth and if someone has seen fit to inform you of our existence, you will soon be approached by one of our agents. Be patient and be polite, our agents can be anyone. The rewards are more than worth it."

-Zanark


	2. Street Fighter Veterans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting with the first four sluts for the Sex Arcade.

It was another job well done for the Interpol detective Chun-Li and her longtime partner Cammy White of Delta Red, after busting a handful of criminals from an organization unrelated to Shadaloo and it's leader M.Bison. The organization's name was never mentioned due to their interrogated members unwilling to answer every question. While Chun-Li didn't get the answers she sought, one of the criminals mentioned something unusual. 

"You won't stop us from getting all the Disney bitches!"

Everyone and their grandmother knew who Disney was and who DIDN'T watch a Disney movie growing up? And what did his movies have to do with kidnapping? 

Chun-Li thought too hard about this and decided to unwind in sparring sessions with Cammy, while their mutual friends Guile and Abel picked up the slack of continuing their investigation. They were given permission to use a private dojo for as long as they saw fit. After all, they needed to keep their bodies in shape for future crooks to put behind bars. 

Donning her iconic blue qipao, white hair buns, spiked wristbands and laced boots Chun-Li practiced one of her signature moves on her blonde comrade clad in the green unitard. Cammy had the speed to block every kick from Chun-Li's Hundred Rending Legs. Kick after kick was met with her forearm raised and Cammy countered with Spiral Arrow. Off the wooden floor, she flew towards Chun-Li like a human torpedo that spun; the soles of her boots met Chun-Li's lifted leg and the impact sent her bouncing back. Once she landed, the British blonde gave her friend a nod. 

"Your kicks have improved. My Spiral Arrow needs more 'oomph' to it. Enough 'oomph' to make those goobers drop the bombshell." Cammy said. "It's obvious that we can't make a connection to the kidnapping and their favorite Disney movies. My new and improved Hyakuretsukyaku (Hundred Rending Legs) will rectify that for sure." Chun-Li replied with the sweep of her left foot.

Meanwhile...

The sounds of multiple footsteps were made through the halls of the LDE Squad's barracks, marching out in teams, grabbing gear and loading up weaponry on a rather mass scale. It was the weekly quota and time was of the essence, it seems that a handful of there targets were in various situations that made them easier prey, not only that but the capture deadline was approaching quickly. Squad A, B, C, and D were formed up and geared to the teeth. Paralytic darts, tranqs, stun guns and batons, net launchers, sleeping gas. 

The faint sounds of the MQG powering up a warp gate, targets were the skilled fighters known as Chun-Li and Cammy. "Targets are mortal, highly skilled in close quarters combat, approach with extreme caution, long-range weaponry is advised." A female voice heard from the room's intercom, informing the squads of the dangers of these particular targets. "As always, happy hunting squads..." the warp gate powers up and whirls to life, showing a glimpse of the dojo. The teams split up and enter the portal.

Within seconds of arriving the teams were in full cloak, invisible to normal sight, squads A and B would enter into the main building, quietly, slowly they would make their way to the dojo, weapons loaded. Tranq darts at the ready, long-range stun guns primed and ready. With this in mind, one member nodded and primed a small device, a few pellets that would emit a large amount of sleeping gas in an attempt to weaken their targets and not fully knock them out. The squads' masks would of course filter out any airborne toxins. If the targets were affected by the gas they would overwhelm the women with a melee team and quickly try to subdue them both, tying their wrists behind there back as well as effectively gagging them. If not they would attempt a volley of tranq darts from various directions to take them into custody.

Meanwhile, Squads C and D had surrounded the building and made sure no unwanted visitors interfered and to ensure the targets wouldn't escape.

++++++

"You know, one of them did speak of heavy artillery and portals to other dimensions..." Cammy said as she leaped above Chun-Li's bicycle kick landed behind her to land a Spin Knuckle. "Nonsense like that?" Chun-Li guarded the backhand with an opened palm. Chun-Li was no stranger to incidents involving faces from other worlds. One such incident where she teamed up with a skunk-haired swordsman, 700-year-old fox, and a dozen others to combat a world-threatening phenomenon called Oros Phlox. Ryu, Ken, and her friend Morrigan Aensland were mixed up in it too and Cammy wasn't present at the time. 

"That story you told me about knights fighting in boxer shorts Maverick Hunters and busty android women gave me a headache." Cammy sighed. If only she was there for the ride. "It REALLY happened Cammy. Maybe I'll take you to Reiji and Xiaomu. They'll give you a tour of the Endless Frontier." A fantastical world the swordsman and fox visited before the shitstorm happened. Unaware of being targeted Chun-Li and Cammy continued sparring.

The squads heard their targets speak about the case, to their surprise they actually might have been onto the Sex Arcade's business, they would certainly have to report to their superiors about this issue. Quickly the team armed the weaponry and suddenly airborne toxins would fill the area. 

Their conversation was cut short by gas flooding the dojo. Then they rushed in to apprehend Chun-Li and Cammy happened in the blink of an eye. The gas's effects made their bodies too flimsy to put up a fight so Chun-Li couldn't put her improved technique to use and Cammy had no time to react once she found herself pinned down. They spent what remained of their energy on struggling against strips of tape wrapping their bodies above and below the breasts, thighs, knees and ankles and arms forced together at their wrists and elbows. "Lmmf uh ghhh!!" Chun-Li screamed against the glowing tape while Cammy's bound legs threw themselves up and down in her captor's clutches. The fighters were very easily subdued, the gas had done their work and the recovery team designed for close combat had succeeded in restraining the targets. Squads D and C retreat through the warp gate first before Squads A and B follow. 

+++++++

Chun-Li and Cammy are strapped down and kept gagged, tables set up to restrain them in a more spread eagle fashion. Metallic shackles now containing their limbs, removing the tape from their mouths as they were fitted with wide, silver collars around their necks, that would prevent Chun-Li from using her powerful thighs, and Cammy's assassination techniques learned during her days as a Shadaloo doll. Their power suppressing capabilities were indicated by a red LED light that blinked repeatedly.

Their legs were spread wide open, articles of clothing blocking entry to their womanhoods were removed, only to have a rather interesting device implanted deep into their wombs. This device would prevent them from getting pregnant. The squads had done their job and now workers were in charge of prepping the rooms for unveiling Chun-Li and Cammy to the first set of clients, men lining the doors to the shared room. One of the workers smirked as she entered made an entrance in a latex maid's uniform. "Hello ladies... we're so glad to have you both here with us, I am Karen, and you both are now working for the Sex Arcade so enjoy!"

SUBJECT: Chun-Li  
OCCUPATION: Interpol Official  
ACQUISITION LEVEL: Medium  
CHARGE PER HOUR: $250, 00

SUBJECT: Cammy White  
OCCUPATION: Delta Red Agent  
ACQUISITION LEVEL: Medium  
CHARGE PER HOUR: $250, 00

Their spirits hadn't faltered yet as Chun-Li and Cammy fought bitterly against their new restraints. The squad members made a mistake not to keep them gagged so belligerent shouts and verbal protests were had. Their surroundings showed no subtlety regarding what these men wanted... until Karen gave the obvious answer away. "Sex Arcade?! What the hell is that?!" Cammy spat. "Sexual slavery must be your MO. Not gonna happen!" Chun-Li continued twisting and turning in the metallic bands while becoming flustered in the face of those who dug into their unzipped pants, while others had belts unfastened. "Since we're here, I need to ask you something. Why are Disney movies involved with this?" Chun-Li asked in a feeble attempt to delay the inevitable. "Well, well... I guess the research was good. They said you both would be worth the capture and that you would fight and struggle. Something these patrons love..." Following Chun-Li's inquiry, Karen shows her tablet to the women, revealing various cameras in multiple rooms, each princess bound and positioned in a different way. 

Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel shackled to the wall, and ball gagged both getting their pussies fucked vigorously by Prince Hans accompanied by two fat men. Jasmine on her knees, arms box tied behind the back, a collar around her neck connected to a golden chain nailed to the floor and ring gagged, being forced to suck off Jafar and a random patron, while Mulan also on her knees was bound in a shibari harness giving head to a skinny man. Ariel bent over a steel table, shackles locked in front of her, while a man shoves his dick in her ass. Of course, the LDE Squads who captured the mermaid turned her green fins into human legs beforehand with magic ointments given to them by Karen. Cammy watched in horror at more prior captives being violated. Tiana, Snow White, and Aurora were all bent over with metal stockades locked over the wrists and neck, taking numerous cocks into their ring gagged mouths. Cinderella bound in nylon rope with a tortoiseshell harness hugging her chest and torso lay frog tied, screaming into a muzzle gag, unable to shake off a stocky latino plowing her without mercy. The despicable, arrogant hunter Gaston miraculously survived his fall after failing to kill the Beast, and here he is at last, fucking the woman he had a lustful eye for. Stretching Belle's puss bit by bit, while reciting an explicit rendition of his theme song: 

♪ "No one... hits it off like Gaston, gives deepthroats like Gaston, and no one pumps whores full of seed like Gaston!" ♪ 

"They are a perfect market, so virtuous and innocent... but a good profit indeed." Putting the tablet back in her pocket Karen pulls out a pair of big ball gags. A blue one filling Chun-Li's mouth, and a red one Cammy emits muffled grunts around. After strapping in the gags, Karen walks off and blows a kiss. "Enjoy the arcade guys, I shall be back shortly" she stated as two men got their turns, the tables shifting and adjust to the men's height, their thick and long cocks would press firmly against both tonight's fuck toys. For Chun-li, patron 1 would smirk and lean in close, gripping her thighs roughly. "I hope you're as tight and firm as these solid rock buttcheeks fuckin' nip!" He stated before shoving himself deep into her, slowly thrusting in and out of the Asian crimefighter. Cammy, however, would be flipped over, the man who paid for her shoving his hard and long shaft deep into her ass with the help of a little lube. Thrusting into her slowly and deeply.

The male contending with Chun-Li would obviously savor the moment she couldn't stop him from fucking her with long, hard strokes, pulling his cock all the way out then slamming it back into her pussy. Her body shook every time he thrust into her. He'd listen to the sound of his heavy balls slamming against the Chun-Li's firm ass. Chun-Li bounced with every thrust of his hips that rocked back and forth roughly, making her endure the bulbous bead of his cock touch her womb with every thrust. "N'OOF 'OOOH P'ssh 'ahp ish!" (No! Please stop this) She protested in between thrusts. 

All thirsty men (At least the ones who knew Cammy by reputation) agreed she had one of the nicest asses ever, and a contrast to Chun-Li's thick thighs. Patron 1 slammed into Chun-Li's tight and moist pussy, each stroke allowing his thick shaft to hug her tight walls, his balls smacking against her firm ass with such vigor. Smirking as he groaned out slightly "Get used to it chicky chang wang, I got your entire body for a full hour!" he stated outright as he fucked her faster and harder now, grabbing hold of her plump breasts and fondling them through her blue dress and bra underneath. "Stupid Asian cunt, I'll fuck you till you beg for my cock in Chinese language!"

Cammy continues being rammed in the ass by a much larger man, he gripped her camouflage covered thighs tightly, taking her rear entrance without mercy, and moaning out as he slammed into her again and again without hesitation. "Come on British slut! Struggle for me, moan for your patrons!" He barked. "Ugggh! Ahhhgh! Ahf~ Ahf~ Ahf~!" With the cock now moving in and out of Chun-Li's tight cunt, it also stretched and bulged the shape of her stomach to painful degrees. It wasn't long before she felt humiliated and uncomfortable. The thrusts continued and she felt the tightness of the man's hands on her breasts. Tears welled up underneath her brown irises since she was fucked over and over. 

"MMMMMFH! GMMMFH~!" Cammy felt the cock push and pull repeatedly, making her upper body raise slightly, while she felt the impact of his hips against her ass cheeks, fucking her ass deep and hard. "UMMM'H UNNNGH!!" She wailed in agony after each time the thick meat pole was pushed all the way in, stretching her tight hole. In this situation all the duo could think about now was a potential rescuer who'd catch wind of this. Thoughts of Guile and Abel bursting in to save them were present in Chun-Li's thoughts. A small glimmer hope that hadn't dashed.

Patron 1 pounds away at Chun-Li with extreme fervor, 10 minutes into being fucked like a skank as the man having his fun showed her no mercy, his hot, pulsating shaft plunged deep into her womanhood. His balls smacking against her ass feverishly, his girth throbbing wildly until moaned and released a torrent of his thick and hot seed into her pussy, filling it to the brim. Patron 2 groaned aloud after watching Chun-Li get spunked inside. Shaking heavily, he shoved his dick deeper into Cammy before flooding it with his hot payload.

Meanwhile, the LDE Squads were already deployed back through the same warp gate, looking to locate two more targets on the same level as Chun-Li and Cammy. Also human and well versed in martial arts.

++++++

Maki Genryusai was alone doing what she did best. Cleaning the streets of Metro City. The Mad Gear Gang was already disbanded thanks to the combined efforts of Mike Haggar, Cody Travers, and Guy but there would always be another group or two who'd fill their shoes. A small group of punks ran amok spreading violence like wildfire. Running along the littered streets she'd come across three degenerates ready to knife their next victim. Maki makes short work of them with her lethal skills in Bushinryu martial arts. As they crumpled to their knees and dropped Maki taunted them with a smug grin. "Heh, as always you punks don't know who you're dealing with." 

"You little bitch! I'll skin you like a rabbit!" A punk clad in leather came at Maki from behind, armed with a metal bat. And then someone came to Maki's aid in the form of a large, blue fireball that swept him away like river currents. Maki turned around and paid attention to a familiar face approaching her. A woman with brown hair, wearing a red tube top, a red miniskirt, brown stockings covering her legs, small red boots, and black fingerless gloves. 

"Did I miss something?" The brunette asked. "You must be Blaze Fielding." Said Maki. "I heard you stopped a city from being blown up by a talking brain." Blaze chuckles. "That talking brain was Mr. X. He's long gone but that doesn't mean my job is done." 

"Well, I could use a hand, because the streets aren't gonna clean up themselves!" Maki twirled the tonfa in her left hand and looked around lest another wave of thugs came their way. "I should've brought some friends along." Blaze felt uneasy as if it wasn't a good idea for her group to split up. Her partner Axel Stone was probably in deep shit right now with higher-ups like Sodom and Rolento (Members of the Mad Gear Gang that Maki knew too well)

"Come on, and keep your eyes peeled," Maki walks ahead of Blaze.

During a "co-op session" of beating up thug, after thug, the LDE Squads made preparations outside of a closed convenience store. The majority's arsenal consisting of firearms loaded with tranquilizer darts, spears that had tasers on each end. Small grenades of knockout gas on the belts of each man along with the same collars used on previous captives. The presumed leader stood in the middle of his comrades carrying a device that resembled a light post. "According to what we were told, the cop and ninja are formidable when it comes to teamwork." One of them said as he pulled out a compass-shaped device that displayed small LED dots spread apart from a larger circle with blue blinking dots inside of it.

"Their allies have split into groups." He selected a group of three dots on the device before it displays video footage of Haggar, Cody, and Guy in battle with Rolento, Sodom and corrupt cop Edi. E. "Haggar's group is downtown. They might have gotten separated from Maki because of a minor setback." He chose the second group of dots and it revealed those who worked with Blaze chasing down an Asian man in dark fighting robes. "But Blaze's group has a bigger number. Axel, the Hunter brothers, Max, and Zan are in pursuit of Shiva: Right hand of deceased Mr. X." Two more dots on the screen showed Blaze and Maki making quick work of five punks. "There's our targets. Any suggestions boss?" 

"Squad B and C will ambush Haggar downtown. D and E, I'm ordering you to take Axel's group. If they corner Shiva, you'll have to even the odds." The leader replied. 

"And what about the targets?"

"Again, together they're formidable. But apart they can be as good as dead. I'm in charge of Squad A and we're gonna split them up..." He points a finger at the pole. "...With this. It produces artificial fog, widespread. And it works best to distract our targets." He presses a circular black button embedded in the pole's center and it generates a loud, mechanical hum. Loud enough for Maki and Blaze (Unknowingly approaching Squad A's location according to the radar-like device they're using) to hear. 

"The fog also employs stealth. Soon as it rises up, make haste and scatter unnoticed! Dispatch Haggar and Axel's groups before they can hurry back to the targets for assistance!" The leader commanded. As Squads B to E got a move on, white fog swooped in and skirted around Metro City's streets and buildings, like a giant eraser moving indiscriminately to eradicate what was once there into something that's not.

Blaze and Maki standing in the middle had no idea where all this fog was coming from, nor did they expect it to show up at this time. "What the hell? It's not morning yet!" Maki felt disoriented. "I'm with you!" Blaze took the kunoichi's advice on keeping her eyes peeled to heart. She knew there was something weird going on and before she could say more, Maki disappeared into the fog rising up beneath them. 

"Maki!!" 

"Blaze! Where are you?!"

"It's hurting my eyes...!" Blaze's head lowered, unable to focus on her surroundings. She couldn't bear to look at the damn fog that played a vital part in an effective plan devised by her soon to be captors. 

Suddenly the leader of Squad A jumped out of the fog in front of her and before Blaze could react, another grabbed a chunk of brown hair and jerked her head backward. Violently pulled to the ground, Blaze screamed out of sheer panic. When she tried to get up, another man took hold of both elbows from behind and forced her to sit back down on the cold ground. "PERVERTS! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Blaze hollered. No response from the squad men as they watched her squirm like a webbed caterpillar. Blaze knew now that her worst fear was about to become a reality: Being taken by perverts. Her heart was beating like a drum against her chest. Desperately she began to fight with them, but her efforts were only rewarded with a sharp kick to the pit of her stomach.

They pulled Blaze up and forced her through the fog-filled back alleys. She tried to call for help, but a squad member immediately placed his hand over her mouth to silence her. "Bind her! Gotta do it quickly!!" The leader collars Blaze and now she couldn't blow them away with a Kikoshou (Fireball) or put up resistance with Judo techniques. Plenty of his men gathered around Blaze with ropes and duct tape before working on her with extreme efficiency. 

They tied hands behind her back while more worked on her legs tying rope at her ankles, above and below her knees. They tied her upper arms to her body with tight wraps of rope around her chest. The leader put lengths of duct tape over the rope on her wrist and ankles and he taped Blaze's hands into strong mittens. They tied a piece of rope to the rope that went around her chest, took it down between her legs and tied it to her hands in back, then up in front again and back to the chest ropes. A black ball gag is forced into Blaze's mouth and no chance to spit it out was given as the straps were tightly secured around her head. "FU'HMMMFK MM'HFPH A'XEL!" Then they wrapped tape all around Blaze's ball gagged mouth - front to back and around and around covering everything under her nose down. More tape went under her chin and up over her head.

"Shit! I gotta find Blaze, but--" 

*PEW! PEW! PEW!*

Maki heard sharp sounds pierce the air in her direction, and she swung her tonfa horizontally, yet swiftly. Audible 'whacks' were heard and she sees three tranq darts scatter across the ground. "Heh, when you're a ninja sharp reflexes is one hell of a benefit!" She boasted. 

*PEW!*

She heard it again, and this time Maki dodged the fourth dart with a backflip. After landing she sees three squad members armed with taser spears step into view. Knowing their target was too fast to get hit by a tranq, they had no choice but to get up close and personal. "Oh... Rolento didn't tell me he hired corrupt Military scum." Maki assumed.

"Your friend is alive and well. And you'll join her soon." One of the men replied. All three of them ran towards Maki with their weapons held out. When they got closer, Maki swooped down, planted one hand on the ground and performed a spinning handstand kick that left gusts of wind in its wake. The Reppukyaku (Gale Kick) is an effective technique capable of clearing surrounding enemies, and it never failed Maki when punks had the gall to gang up on her. 

"Hahahaha! You assholes are second rate! Just like Rolento!" Maki ducks under a staff swing from another member and uppercuts him. It occurred to them, that Maki grew increasingly confident in her abilities to give them trouble - maybe too confident. She hops off the ground and strikes another with a 360-degree kick that makes him drop on his backside. Uncapped grenades of knockout gas are tossed her way but Maki swats them back with the swing of her tonfa and both crashing into the faces of two squad members. Green vapor fills the area and Maki makes a retreat with multiple backflips, hoping to get as far away from the remaining foes as she could. They got lucky with Blaze but trying to take the hot-blooded kunoichi would be a different ball game altogether.

"Damn, DAMN she's escaping!!"

"We underestimated this one... It was a good idea to separate her from Blaze and now I know why!"

Whilst running away Maki overheard their complaints. Acknowledging them only boosted her confidence and strengthened her resolve to rescue Blaze. "Something tells me they're not with Rolento. Don't recall him using high tech weaponry like that either..." Maki muttered to herself. "Gotta reach Haggar and the others, I might need some backup!" Three silhouettes materialized in front of the nearest alley and Maki's run stopped abruptly. It didn't hurt to catch her breath, as she panted intensely and wiped sweat from her forehead. "Huff... huff... Haggar?" Maki coughed. 

"Haggar? Guy? Cody? Am I glad to see you!" 

And then the silhouettes brandished weapons. Long rods sporting electricity emitting attachments on each end, that she familiarized herself with not too long ago. Maki gasped.

"Oh shit... IT'S NOT THEM--"

Lightning bolts spat from the weapons and shocked every fiber of Maki's being. "AAAAUGH! YOOOOU FUCKEEEEERS!!" She yelped in a prolonged cry of agony and out came three members of Squad A, heading towards the incapacitated target crumpling to her knees. "Get to work! The other teams should be done with Haggar and Axel's group by now!" 

"Got it!" They surround Maki's unconscious body and pull out the restraints hidden in their elaborately worn gear. An LED collar comes first, they put her wrists and ankles in wide steel shackles and glowing tape encases her thighs, knees, and calves. Maki's opened mouth is filled with the phallic wedge of a leather panel gag being buckled under her ponytailed hair. "Mission accomplished! Remainder of Squad A now regrouping with Squads B, C, D, and E." They announced on a walkie-talkie.

New subjects collected, and both groups allied with them defeated the mission was a resounding success. No casualties were had either despite Maki fighting back, resulting in minor to moderate injuries.

++++++++

Blaze and Maki underwent the same process as Chun-Li and Cammy. To be bound, articles of clothing covering privates removed and being modified for infertility to ensure no patron could impregnate them. Finally, they were presented to Sex Arcade's workers and patrons.

SUBJECT: Maki Genryusai  
OCCUPATION: Bushinryu Ninja  
ACQUISITION LEVEL: Medium  
CHARGE PER HOUR: $250, 00

SUBJECT: Blaze Fielding  
OCCUPATION: Ex-Cop/Vigilante  
ACQUISITION LEVEL: Medium  
CHARGE PER HOUR: $240, 00

Patron 1 shoves a ring gag into Maki's mouth and handed nylon ropes to Patron 2. Maki felt as if her mouth were stretched to the maximum as her jaw muscles spasmed to the size and stiffness of the ring gag.

Patron 1 then turned Maki around and pushes her over a padded stool. Patron 2 quickly bent her lower legs back to her thighs and tied them in place. He wraps more rope around each thigh and cruelly pulled her legs open as far as they would go without breaking. Maki was in agony. The padded stool was just wide enough to support her abdomen. Her breasts slipping out of the red gi she wore hung like pendulums above the floor. 

Maki's cunt was slightly parted, her ass clearly accessible, and her breasts and mouth were inviting. Patron 1 got behind Maki while Patron 2 moved to the front. Maki struggled heedlessly as the Patron 2 grabbed two clamps and attached one to each of her nipples. As he tightened the clamps, her muted screams just cause him to chuckle. Once in place, Maki looked down and saw a string with a metal hook attached to each clamp.

Maki was confused until she saw him placed the first weight on her right breast. She threw her head back at the pain as her breast, following her nipple was pulled by the weight of the floor. The weights pulled Maki's breasts almost to the floor, and both of nipples turned blue from the clamps as she continued to plead with her eyes for relief.

Both men nodded to each other that all was in place and Maki squeaked when she felt Patron 1's hand on her cunt. Maki realized that jumping made the weights attached to her breast bob up and down, she tried to hold still as she felt his finger stroke her clit and force its way inside of her dry cunt. He sawed his index finger in and out of Maki's cunt, she thought the shame would consume her. Once he inserted a second finger Maki continued her pathetic struggles despite the radiating pain in her breasts from the weights.

"Some ninja she is." Patron 1 could feel how tight Maki's cunt was as he tried to open it with his fingers. Her struggling only it made it easier for him to pump in and out of her dry hold. "And speakin' of ninjas, I hope the Squads bring back that other ninja. The one with the fans!" said Patron 2 grinning with his 9-inch cock standing straight out. "Can make do with this one. Blondes fuckin' get me dick hard!" Patron 1 quickly positioned himself at the entrance to Maki's womanhood. The head of his cock jumped as it touches the shaved lips of her wide hole. He hesitated and then shoved the all 11 inches deep into her. "UUUGH!!" Maki arched her back and head and she felt his hard cock slam into her. She felt as if she were impaled on a sharp pole and she instantly stopped struggling, afraid of the pain or injury she would cause. Patron 1 deep inside her began to move slowly at first, in and out. Then, without, warning, he sped up, pounding her like a wrecking ball.

If the footstool wasn't mounted like this, it would have easily moved with each thrust. Tears flowed in a steady stream down Maki's eyes as she felt her cunt being stretched and violated by the fierce pounding of the larger man. Patron 2 in front of her just watches him with his hand slowing stroking his cock. Maki realized that he would take her next and that there was nothing she could do. "GUUH! UGH! GAAHN! ACK!" Maki groaned as Patron 1 stiffened and then felt his warm seed spraying the walls of her ravaged cunt. He softened quickly and let himself slide from her hold. Maki sighed lightly, feeling his sperm leaking down the inside of her thigh. 

Patron 2 quickly exchanged places with his buddy. Now Patron 1 stood at Maki's head with his now flaccid cock coated with her juices. Patron 2 began by spreading Maki's ass cheeks to reveal her red, asshole. Patron 2 then positions the head of his cock at the small orifice and in one quick plunge, drove himself to the balls into Maki's ass. Patron 1 laughed and stood ready while Patron 2 positioned himself and waited.

Hammering his balls over and over Patron 2 ignored her inaudible "Oh god, oh god, oh gods" heard from the ring gag. The pain was so intense, he didn't find Maki's cries getting louder all that surprising. He grabbed her ponytail like a rein of a horse and pulled her head upright. Maki realized in horror that her mouth was now perfectly positioned for Patron 1, who shoved his flaccid cock into her mouth. "Lick my dick! Make it hard again!" Maki could smell their juices mixed together as she felt his cock rubbing the back of her throat. She held very still until he slapped her with an open hand on the side of her face. He slapped twice and stopped when Maki got to it. 

"And clean it well!" Patron 1 yelled. While the smaller man fucked her ass in slow, long strokes, he held her hair and allowed his larger compadre to fuck her mouth. Maki was resigned to endure the violation she was being subjected to and tried to relax. Patron 1's cock was moving further down her throat and Maki hoped not to vomit. As she relaxed, the pain in her ass eased and Patron 2 cranked the speed of his assault to eleven. 

"FUUU'HHHK!" Maki felt him tense and grow large inside her, he groans and spilled his hot seed deep into her bowels. The liquid burned deep inside of her as Patron 2 quickly removed his cock from her ass with a subtle pop.

Patron 1 was hard again - after Patron 2 busted nut, he pulled his cock from her mouth to watch. Maki's holes were empty for the moment, but she could feel the sticky liquid sliding from ass and across her cunt, finally dripping to the floor. Maki hung her head and openly sobbed when both men switched places again. 

Losing the fire in her hot-blooded spirit, Maki's sobs turned to whimpers amidst the two men taking turns in her ass and mouth. Her ass and cunt were so sore they felt mushy like hamburger meat. Copious amounts of cum dripped from both holes and made thick puddles on the floor. 

Blaze found herself sitting on a cold metallic platform near Maki getting fucked by Patrons 1 and 2. A wide hole was cut in the center of her red miniskirt and panties that also had a hole in the back, letting patrons access her anus. She sat down with legs spread, locked in the same wide shackles used on Maki, as well as her wrists behind the back. A silver chain nailed to the floor was clipped at the back of her collar, and Blaze's mouth was also forced wide open by a ring gag. "Aghnn... ugh...! Grimacing at five naked men staring her down, Blaze twisted and turned. The chains, however, would never give. "Aw shit, it's that chick from Streets of Rage!" Patron 3 exclaimed while jerking his dick. "FUCK YOU SEGA! You owe us a Streets of Rage 4 quit makin' gay ass RPGs with Atlus and git to it!"

"AU'H URRH UNH!" Blaze's head shook in protest. She should have known - If she didn't wander off alone without Axel and co, this wouldn't have happened. Blaze feels the first finger buried deep inside her and she cums before their cocks can get the chance to stuff her holes. "Time to fuck this bitch!" Patron 3 grabs Blaze's head and pulls it onto his cock.

There is no chance of struggling at this point. His massive rod is in her mouth and he is pulling her head to control the sucking motion. "UUUGKKH!" Blaze feels a hand grab her breast and a pull on her nipple as Patron 4 joins 3 at head height. Patron 3 pulls her mouth off him and Patron 4 shoves his cock into the empty hole. Blaze's cunt is now being invaded by two separate sets of fingers. One rubbing her g-spot the other working deep, deep inside it. Blaze feels a mouth sucking her tit now - her nipple is standing to attention like a good girl. She bucks in the air cumming wildly like a horse being broken in by 5 horny cowboys. The fingers in her cunt work harder spreading her wider and wider as they go 2 the three fingers each. Then the fingers pull out of Blaze as Patron 3 now takes her head back filling her mouth with his hard long cock.

"Now I'm gonna take good care of your fuckin' ass!" He snickered, Patron 3 moves away to let someone else in. Patron 5 with a python of a dick hanging between his legs steps up. He takes hold of his cock and rubs it all over Blaze's face, only getting harder and harder as he goes. Blaze feels a cock enter her cunt as both legs are being held wide by Patrons 3 and 6, this alone sends her over the edge into another mind-blowing orgasm. 

Patron 5's mamba slides into her mouth. Unwillingly sucking it this time moving her head back and forth. Her cunt is still being used as pumping machine giving one Patron after another a turn and a generally good time.

"G'ugh!" Blaze winced from hands roaming her crutch as fingers poked in her ass and cunt at the same time. Strong hands from Patrons 5 and 6. They finger fuck Blaze until she cums, making eyes roll to the back of her head. Patron 3 strokes his cock, watching Blaze's legs be unlocked for the time being. He crawls and lays down below her, and Patron 6 forces Blaze to sit on him. She slides her cunt lips down on to his dick then orders are given to ride him. Patron 5 gets down and straddles Patron 3 so his cock is at the right height to slide into Blaze's mouth. Just as easy as Patron 3’s does into her already fucked stupid cunt.

Patron 4 grabs her hips from behind, and it isn't long before his huge pulsating cock plows into her ass. Underneath Blaze, Patron 3 starts to pump rigorously, along with 5 skullfucking her, ramming crotch and balls against her nose and chin each time. They work in perfect rhythm, one in one out, in out, in out until Blaze cums twice. 

Unable to hold herself up the Patron 4 and 6 grabs and hold Blaze firm, one spanking both of her ass cheeks sending more waves into an already overdosed pleasure system and pushing the gradually mind-broken brunette into a new unexplored area.

"Hahaha! I think this one's losin' her fire too!" 

Over and over they take turns and Blaze's mouth cunt and ass are all well worked and totally used until she can’t cum anymore.

Over the course of the ongoing fucking, Blaze saw Cammy, now with her wrists cuffed behind her back, being forced to her knees as a circle of ten naked Patrons with their cocks hard and extended were all over her. Men relentlessly grabbed handfuls of her hair and forcing their cocks deep in her mouth forced open by a spider gag. One after another they came in her mouth. She was gagging and gasping but doing her best not to choke on the large cum blobs forming in her clogged throat by all ten men. When they got tired, an eleventh Patron came out of nowhere. He took the initiative and shoved Cammy on her back, two more grabbed her legs and spread them obscenely wide open. And then, in a flash, he slid his cock deep inside of her as her boot-clad legs kicked wildly in the air. 

And Chun-Li was one hell of a sight. Her ass and cunt had been ravaged by at least 30 men and she sucked 15 of those. Chun-Li was growing weary and the larger man on two occasions had to slap her face to keep her awake. The corners of her mouth were split from the over-sized cocks forced down her throat and her stomach was upset from all the sperm she had swallowed.

Most of the men had left her breasts, hanging from the torn fabric of her ruined dress alone, content to suck the milk out of them. Chun-Li was helped to her feet, her legs wobbling from being bent over a stool (Identical to Maki's) for so long. She was led to an identical post holding Blaze where three patrons were standing and a fourth lying on his back, naked with the largest cock Chun-Li had ever seen standing straight up.

The large man motioned for Chun-Li to straddle him, and she obeyed without any objections. She positioned her cunt over the 14 inches of hard cock and slowly lowered herself down. Even with all the lubrication, this stretched Chun-Li cunt to the maximum and she again could feel the friction. When she was completely impaled, the man pulled Chun-Li forward by her breasts and started fucking her. Then Chun-Li felt another cock at her ass. Like her American equivalent, she knew they urged to use all of her holes as the third man came around and pointed his cock at her mouth. As her ass was penetrated, the large man groaned in pleasure, and the man in front shoved her mouth onto his cock.

"It's hard to believe these bitches are breaking in quicker than expected!" One of them chuckled. "Makes me wonder who the Squads gonna get next! I hope they'll give us more of a squirmin'!" 

Chun-Li felt so full, she knew that the cock in her ass and the one in her cunt were separated by only the thinnest piece of skin. The friction was increasing as they got into a rhythm, one out, one in, and the one at her face pumped slowly in and out of her mouth. Chun-Li didn't know where the fourth man was but felt the man in her ass move up further on her back while continuing to fuck her ass. Suddenly Chun-Li felt the other man's cock at her cunt. The three men held her tight, one in her ass, cunt, and mouth, as the fourth double penetrated her cunt. Chun-Li jerked and struggled to free herself as she felt the fourth cock push slowly inside her cunt beside the other over-sized one.

Then Chun-Li felt the sensation of pleasure coming from her cunt. She was appalled when the four men got into a new rhythm, two now fucking her cunt. The intense friction and pressure on her clit and the fullness became a foreign sensation. Chun-Li tried to fight it remembering she was being taken against her own will, but she felt herself getting closer and closer. All at once the man in her mouth exploded, then the one in her ass. Chun-Li had never felt pleasure of this magnitude - until now.

The sensations were too much for Chun-Li and she experienced the most intense orgasm of her life. Waves and waves of unspeakable pleasure shot through her body as she raised up and twisted from side to side. The man in her ass pulled out and grabbed her by her tits while the one in front continued to come all over her chest. The two men in her cunt were struggling to stay inside her as Chun-Li continued to thrash and squirm with the intensity of the orgasm. Chun-Li thought they would never end even as the final two men pulled from her cunt, they stood and watched her wringing on the floor like a convulsing victim of OD. Completely lost in her orgasms Chun-Li didn't notice pictures and recorded videos other patrons took of her ecstasy. 

All four of the Arcade's newest additions were being totally used an abused. Chun-Li, Cammy, Maki, and Blaze becoming reduced to fuck meat, nothing more, nothing less.

 

To Be Continued (?)


End file.
